The present invention generally relates to dental restorative or corrective work. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for replicating mandibulary movement for use in dental restorative and corrective work.
In restorative dentistry, it is critical that proper occlusion between the upper and lower jaws of a patient be established to maximize comfort of the patient during mastication. In corrective dentistry, especially that concerning those suffering from tempormandibular joint syndrome, a full and complete understanding of a specific patient's jaw movement is needed in order to properly diagnose and implement a treatment plan for the patient. Improper occlusion may not only lead to the discomfort of the patient while chewing, but may also contribute to other chronic debilitating affects, including improperly aligned condyles. Because such occlusion of the upper and lower jaws is so closely related to condylar movement about the tempormandibular joint, a complete understanding of such movement is essential in making gnathological determinations factors related to the dental restorative or corrective work.
Occlusal motion, though, is quite complex. While a dominant factor of occlusal motion includes pivotal movement of the lower jaw about a hinge axis through the temporomandibular joint (“TMJ”), other factors contributing to the movement include torsional and linear movement of the lower jaw. Such movement can be characterized as having factors relating to pitch, yaw and roll, as well as linear movement transverse to the condylar axis. It has therefore been quite difficult to not only record mandibular movement, but also precisely replicating such movement within precise tolerances.
There exist in the art a wide variety of devices which have attempted to replicate, using dental casts, the occlusal relationship between the upper and lower jaw. In the prior art, incremental changes in the attempts to replicate the occlusal relationship can be observed. Early examples include those suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,267, 1,989,367 and 2,043,394. These devices, known as dental articulators, had several inherent shortcomings, primarily the ease of use and overall accuracy. None of these examples permitted pivotal movement of one cast relative to the other. Eventually, semi-adjustable and adjustable articulators appeared, including those as suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,716; 3,431,649; and 4,034,475. These examples, however, had inherent shortcomings in that only simple pivotal motion of either jaw relative to the other could be observed. A precise means of replicating mandibular movement was still needed in the area of dentistry, especially to replicate mandibular movement in real time.
The prior art also includes examples of devices which attempted to mimic mandibular movement. These examples, however, have been found to be unreliable in producing successful results, so there still remains a need to precisely and accurately replicate mandibular movement.